


Persona 5 Short Collection

by WritingButterfly



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingButterfly/pseuds/WritingButterfly
Summary: A collection of random self indulgent shorts, some are one shots some I plan to write another part to later. Tags will update as I add works. I might do requests, depends.





	1. Model Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Shukita~

It started with a model not showing up for work while Akira was hanging with Ann. She had invited him to her shoot and after she had gotten changed the male model set to showcase with her hadn’t showed. The crew groaned, apparently the shoot had already been put off twice.

“What about my friend here?” Ann suggested grinning as she pointed to Akira.

“Him? Well he is slender enough but…” The camera man said trailing off. Akira was thankful for his slouched posture and glasses.

“Oh no, just take the glasses off and here look.” Ann jogged over to him and pulled his glasses off then pushed his hair out of his eyes exposing his forehead.

“Ann…” Akira trailed off frowning.

“Oh, yeah we can work with that. Come with me!” The makeup artist took his arm and led him into a trailer.

He had worn makeup before but not this much, it wasn’t too bad but the mascara was a pain. His hair was swept back and then he was given an outfit to change into. A pair of tight black pants, a dark green shirt, a loose dark grey looping scarf, and a long black coat the collar of which was turned up.

He stepped out of the trailer and Ann whistled.

She was dressed in a green strapless dress which stopped midthigh and had a slit up the side of it, along with a short black jacket, and black tights. She had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail with some of her fringe sweeping one side of her face.

“Lookin cool Joker.” She whispered giggling. He couldn’t help the snort he made. He barely had a moment to talk before they were directed into the spot and told how to pose and Akira’s mind was racing.

Ann made it look so easy but it was so confusing. He couldn’t hold that pose because it didn’t fit the image, what sort of ‘cool’ image were they looking for? How many pose changes was he going to have to make? In the end he just “Joker’ed” it and posed how he sometimes did in the Metaverse. When Ann followed along with it they both got heaps of praise.

Then the shoot ended with the crew handing him an envelope with cash and a few business cards. Ann said it was because they liked him. Akira was just glad it was over but he came out with an understanding that Ann was even more amazing than he believed.

“They’re going to send me the pictures later. I’ll forward em to you.” Ann said cheerfully. “You looked amazing and did so well.”

“Thanks Ann.” Akira replied. “You’re amazing. Seriously.”

“Aw leader!” She rubbed the back of her head grinning while blushing slightly then slapped him on the back.

 

The next week the magazine had come out their group had dutifully bought a copy and were looking for Ann’s page. It was a thing they always did, at first each of them in secret but Akira realised everyone had done it so they made it a group thing.

“Oh I found it!” Ryuji cheered. “Page 15 guys.” Everyone flipped to the page and Ryuji whistled.

“You look so good Lady Ann!” Morgana complimented. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Your hair looks so nice like that. I’m so jealous.” Haru commented.

“What really? I love your hair Haru!” Ann replied.

“These are nice clothes, I like the jacket.” Makoto mused.

“I can’t help but think that I have seen this man before.” Yusuke said leaning in closer and frowning at the picture.

“He does look kinda familiar.” Ryuji commented. “Super cool looking.”

“Actually….” Ann trailed off and hooked her arm around Akira’s shoulders with a big grin. “It’s this guy right here!”

“What? Are you serious?” Ryuji asked. “He does look like Joker in the Metaverse.”

“Ooo look at you Akira, model hotshot.” Futaba teased elbowing him in the ribs.

“If you turn the page Akira’s got his own page too!” Ann said excitedly.

“Wait, what?” Akira asked and leaned over to flip the page of Futaba’s copy. Sure enough there he was with his eyes closed and one hand in his pocket as the other ran through his hair. It looked like he was just walking down the street they were on.

“They said you looked super cool here.” Ann told him.

“Absolutely exquisite.” Yusuke commented. “You look absolutely dashing Akira, please model for me.”

“I-I what?” Akira stammered flustered. Yusuke stood up and came over to him taking off his glasses then pushing the hair out of his eyes so it was swept back a bit.

“Oh! I can totally see it now!” Haru said excitedly.

“Yusuke please.” Akira mumbled. Yusuke just put the glasses on the top of his own head and worked and slicking Akira’s hair back the best he could without gel.

“You are gorgeous.” He said a smile on his face. “You must let me paint you like this!”

“Uh oh Inari’s found a new muse.” Futaba snickered. “Good for you Akira.”

“Yusuke come on there’s…” Akira trailed off as Yusuke pulled back for a second to the finger framing he usually did.

“Yes yes this will work.” He said then leaned forward to look at him closer. Akira blushed under his close inspection. “Oh! Enticing.”

“Enticing?” Akira spluttered blushing darker. Yusuke just nodded.

“Yes, this will make for quite the picture.” He mused with a smile.

“Are you going to ask him to nude model for you?” Ann teased.

“Ann you-”

“A brilliant idea! The raw sex appeal will make for a magnificent painting.” Yusuke said excitedly. “Akira we must get to work at once!” Everyone tried not to laugh at how Akira stared at Yusuke in shock. Well aside from Futaba, she was outright laughing at Akira’s expense.

“I hate all of you.” Akira sulked and fixed up his hair stealing his glasses back from Yusuke.


	2. Yo I Got a Fake ID Tho Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write another part to this one later

Working with Lala was an experience that Akira was immensely grateful for. Not only was he able to further his working experiences but he was also able to learn a lot about different kinds of people (and of course help some in the Metaverse). Along with that Lala was teaching him about himself as well. Tokyo truly was an amazing place.

So one night while working Lala came up to him, the bar was empty for the moment. Well aside from Ohya who was in the back room probably taking a nap.

“You asked before if you had to cross dress while working, were you curious about it?” She asked. Akira looked down shyly but nodded. Truth be told he wanted to wear something pretty, but people in Tokyo were as judgemental as those back home. “I have an outfit for you if you’d like to try it.”

“What?” He asked head snapping up, eyes twinkling. “Really?”

“I have a few to be honest.” Lala replied with a hum and smiled at him.

“I’m…sorry about how I asked before it seemed rude.” Akira apologised looking back down. “How could you tell I was curious about it?”

“You would look enviously at some of the clothes the girls coming in wore. Don’t think I didn’t notice you looking at my kimono either, it is a work of art.” Lala chuckled as a blush formed on Akira’s face.

“O-oh…” He stuttered. “I’d like to try some though…but I’m a little scared.”

“That’s okay.” Lala smiled and took him to a back room telling him to pick an outfit while she watched the front.

‘A few’ Lala had said. There were heaps of different outfits. Akira found himself laughing as he flicked through the clothes.

He ended up deciding on a short kimono. It was black in colour and had red and white flowers on it, there also seemed to be an extra layer making the end fluff out like a skirt. He packed his casual clothes into his bag and Morgana crawled back into it. He turned in the mirror a few times.

“You look nice in it!” Morgana praised. “Maybe take your glasses off.” Akira did as Morgana suggested and turned around again but it was a little hard to see. He looked cute from what he could tell. Maybe he should ask about makeup…he kind of wanted some on. Lala’s looked nice with her outfit. He found some thigh highs and threw them on but since there were no other shoes he kept his ankle high boots.

“Aren’t you adorable!” Lala cooed when he walked out. “Your normal boots really compliment the look.”

“Oo! Look at you!” Ohya whistled. She had woken up and looked a little sleepy but she was grinning. “Oh oh, I have some lipstick you can have. I was going to give it to Lala-chan but the shade might suit you better since it’s pretty light!” Ohya handed him a small black tube and he looked at it quizzically. He’d seen Ann and Haru put on lipstick before but it looked like a challenge to him.

“Here, sit down.” Lala beckoned him over and he sat down in front of the bar. She opened the tube and started applying it to his lips telling him to open his mouth or to rub his lips together at different points. Then she pulled out a stick of eye liner and had him close his eyes then fiddled with his hair.

“All done!” She cheered. Ohya clapped while Lala took a bow. They took a photo to show him so he briefly put on his glasses to see and he couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his face. The lipstick had been pink, not that light pink one that Haru wore but one a few shades darker and the eyeliner was simple but really accentuated his eyes.

“I’ll send it to you later okay.” Ohya was grinning at him and he was happy she didn’t question too much as to why he changed into the outfit.

“Now what do you want us to call you?” Lala asked. “Or will we just stick with Akira?”

“Maybe…Aki?” Akira suggested.

“Aki-chan.” Ohya and Lala said at the same time smiling. Akira smiled back and thanked them. Then his shift started so he took his glasses back off.

 

The attention he got was phenomenal and he was loving every second of it. No one could recognise him properly and they all thought he looked cute.

“Aki-chan can you see if I’ve got a bottle of gin over there? Don’t touch it just tell me if it’s over there.” Lala called. Akira looked around but saw no bottle. He shook his head. “Ah, I need to go to the back to get it. Please watch the front for a bit.”

So Akira did. He chatted with a few customers and cleaned up some of their glasses. Feeling a little warm he gulped down the drink Lala had given him. He wasn’t sure if it was because his throat was dry or because he might be getting sick but it stung a little as it went down. He must have been sipping at it for a while before because there was nothing left of it and noticing Lala left another soft drink for him he had some of that and went back to serving the customers.

“Hey hey Aki-chan have a sip, this tea is pretty good. Want to try it?” A customer asked. He was a regular but Akira could never remember his name. He was always super cheerful and friendly and always offered to let Akira try his drinks which he always had a bright swirly straw in. What was his name? Waku? Raku?

“You know I’m not one for alcohol sorry.” Akira smiled politely.

“Oh no no I’m sobering up so I had Lala-chan make me a sweet tea!” He replied shaking his head and wobbling a bit. “Lala is amazing when it comes to drinks!”

“Oh?” Akira asked. “Maybe a bit then.” The customer passed the drink over and Akira took a sip pushing the straw aside. “Oh wow this is amazing!”

“Right? Lala-chan is a mixology genius!” He praised and motioned for him to have another sip. So he took a bigger one then gave it back.

“Thank you.” He grinned and went to serving another customer as Lala came back out from the back.

“Oh my, sorry Taku-chan. I gave you the wrong tea.” Lala said. “That one had alcohol in it. Here let me swap it. Ah Aki-chan can you wash some glasses for me?”

“Of course Lala-chan.” Akira chirped hopping over to gather some up and made his way to the sink. Lala dropped a few more off and Akira picked up the one with the colourful swirling straw. “Oh…” It had been what the customer offered him but it had barely been drunk. He peeked around to make sure Lala wasn’t watching and finished it off. It really did taste nice. He went back to washing the glasses then went back to help Lala.

 

“Another good day! Thank you so much Aki-chan you were amazing.” Lala praised. “I saw Taku-chan talking with you. He’s gotten a lot chipper lately. I’m glad.” Taku was his name, ah well Akira’s guesses were close.

“Hey do you…do you reckon I could wear this out of the store?” Akira asked Lala nodded excitedly.

“Of course! Keep it! It suits you so well!” She said.

“Oh I couldn’t-”

“I want you to have it, you looked so happy wearing it!” Lala interrupted. “Finding yourself is important! If you have any questions feel free to come back when you’re not working!”

“Thank you!” Akira smiled at her and picked up his bag feeling Morgana move around a bit. He had been napping. “I’ll see you another time.” Ohya and Lala waved him off and he walked out.

“You did amazing today!” Morgana praised sleepily as he popped his head out from the bag. “I feel like you got more charming and more confident!” Akira just giggled and started walking towards the station. He was feeling ridiculously warm so he loosened the neck of the kimono a bit almost tripping.

“Whoooooooops.” He started laughing and staggered a bit before he kept walking.

“Akira what’s wrong?” Morgana asked concerned when Akira almost stacked it for the third time.

“Morgaaanaa you’re a talking cat and I looooove it.” Akira slurred.

“Akira…did you drink something?!” Morgana asked but Akira just started laughing. A police man looked at them suspiciously so Morgana jumped out of the bag and Akira started chasing him. They ended up back near crossroads but away from the cop so Morgana jumped back into the bag. Akira thought it was great fun.

Akira continued to stagger down the street and frowned squinting in the distance seeing a few familiar shapes.

“Is that…Yusuke? And Makoto?” Morgana said from the bag. Overwhelmed with joy Akira bounced over to him, almost tripping over his feet again, and latched on to Yusuke’s arm with a laugh.

“Hi! Hi!” He cheered. “You handsome guy you!”

“Woo Yusuke, girls in Shinjuku are so bold.” Ryuji whistled.

“Maybe she’s a host.” Makoto mused.

“I…hello?” Yusuke said sounding confused then peered down at him as Morgana popped out of the bag. “A-Akira?”

“Call me Aki-chan!” Akira giggled and turned to Ryuji. “Ryuuuji! Hi!” He jumped on him wrapping his arms around him and squeezing.

“A-Are you drunk?” Makoto asked shocked.

“He was working at the bar and I took a nap because I was tired.” Morgana said sullenly. “I…sorry I should have been watching.”

“Lala-chan gave this to me! I’m really pretty aren’t I?” Akira giggled jumping a little bit.

“Aw come on man get off me.” Ryuji said with a flush to his cheeks.

“Lala-chan?” Makoto asked.

“His boss at the bar. She usually watches out to make sure no one gives him alcohol either…I wonder what happened…” Morgana mumbled.

“Waku Taku gave me some of his drink but it was tea and it was really really nice.” Akira hummed coming around to hug Makoto now.

“Waku…Taku?” She asked confused.

“Ah Aki-chan! Hi!” Someone called from across the street and jogged over to them. “You finished work?”

“I forgot your name but hi!” Akira exclaimed delighted then he ran over and hugged the man tightly.

“W-whoa Aki-chan you are so bold!” He man laughed his hands settling on Akira’s waist. Ryuji, Yusuke, and Makoto frowned at this stepping closer

“Mm, I got guts of steel!” Akira laughed.

“What are you doing now?” The man asked smiling.

“I’m goin’ home.” Akira said nodding. “I just found my friends see!”

“Your friends look rather busy huh? How about I take you home instead?” The man grinned and Makoto stepped forward.

“That won’t be necessary. We’re here to pick Aki-chan up.” She said firmly. Yusuke came forward and Akira broke free to latch onto him again with a happy cry.

“Now wait just a-”

“Beat it dude!” Ryuji growled.

“Before we call Lala-chan about you trying to take home her drunk worker.” Makoto said glaring. “She’s quite fond of Aki-chan.” The man clicked his tongue and walked off.

“Good bluff Makoto.” Morgana praised. “Sorry but can you help me get him home?”

“Of course man.” Ryuji said.

“Heeey hey Yusuke don’t I look preeetty?” Akira slurred hanging off him.

“Yes Akira you look very pretty.” Yusuke replied.

“No no call me Aki-chan. Akiiii-chan.” Akira scolded.

 

The train rides back to LeBlanc were a hassle. Akira was off his face and he absolutely insisted on either snuggling up to them or chatting with strangers. Thankfully by the time they dragged Akira home Sojiro wasn’t there. Morgana gave them the key from his bag and they all brought him upstairs where he staggered and jumped onto his bed with a giggle.

“Thanks guys.” Morgana sighed.

“Akira goes to work with people like that as customers?” Makoto asked. “That sounds dangerous.”

“Most of the time it’s fine. Some of them are creepy but Akira never gives them any hope.” Morgana replied and sighed shaking his head. “Drunk Akira just wants to cling to everyone.”

“I…see…Well I’m sorry but I need to leave before Sis comes home.” Makoto mumbled she looked up and Akira was standing next to her. “Yes? What is it Akir…Aki-chan?”

“Thank you Mako-chan.” He said and kissed her then pulled away. Makoto stared at him face flushed and blinked rapidly. “I’ll see you again!”

“A…Y-yeah….” Makoto said slowly. “You two alright to take care of him?”

“Yeah, head on home Makoto.” Ryuji said. Makoto left with Morgana following to make sure Sojiro hadn’t come back.

“A-Akira what was that about?” Yusuke asked.

“Thank you too Yuuu-chan!” Akira cheered and came over to him giving him a big hug then a kiss on the lips.

“D-dude!” Ryuji exclaimed. Unlike the kiss with Makoto Akira held it longer and Yusuke started to blush. Akira pulled away and kissed him on the cheek.

“Ryu-”

“Nope, nope I’m out.” Ryuji tried to make it for the stairs but Akira latched onto him while Yusuke held a hand against his mouth flustered.

“Thank you Ryu-chan.” Akira giggled and kissed him. Ryuji went bright red and it felt like an eternity until Akira pulled back. He glanced down lips parted. “Oh…niceee.” He went back for a second kiss this time trying to get his tongue in Ryuji’s mouth. Ryuji looked like he had short circuited but then his hands went down to rest on Akira’s hips. To Yusuke’s surprise Ryuji reciprocated the kiss shyly.

“Ryuji…” He said and Ryuji pulled back quickly covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh no…” Akira mumbled. “I want more.”

“M-more?” Ryuji stammered.

“Yuu-chan too.” Akira made grabby hands towards him and Yusuke stepped closer. “’ts hot.” Akira fumbled with the knot of his outfit and pulled it free letting it slide off his body leaving him standing there in his underwear and black thigh highs.

“Shit.” Ryuji cursed. Akira tripped and fell over near his bed and they immediately rushed to help him. “Akira man you should just go to sleep.”

“I don’t wannaaa.” He whined as they helped him onto his bed.

“Ryuji is right Akira.” Yusuke said nodding. They both weren’t expecting to be pulled onto the bed with their barely dressed friend. “Akira?”

“You’re both so niiiice.” He slurred. “And hooooot. Seriously…Tokyo guys.” He made an amazed sound gesturing around with his hands both Ryuji and Yusuke blushed harder.

“You’re so bold.” Yusuke said. Akira laughed.

“I love you guysss.” He slurred grabbing their hands. He closed his eyes squeezing their hands firmly. Ryuji and Yusuke said nothing. What could they even say in that situation? Then after a few moments Akira was asleep- or maybe passed out was more appropriate. Ryuji and Yusuke managed to wriggle free after a bit and tucked Akira into bed. They said a quick goodbye to Morgana and headed to the station.

“So that…uh…was…” Ryuji trailed off awkwardly.

“You seemed to…enjoy that?” Yusuke asked as awkwardly. Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean I can’t be the only one who thinks he’s hot ya know?” He mumbled blushing.

“I…you’re not alone in that regard…” Yusuke trailed off holding a hand to his mouth. “He was…yeah.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji said.

They walked in silence for a bit.

“Do you like Akira?” Yusuke asked. “As in a…do you wish to date him?”

“W-what about you? I thought you were all gaga eyed for Ann?” Ryuji countered.

“I asked first.” Yusuke huffed.

“I asked second.” Ryuji grumbled.

“That doesn’t ma-”

“Okay maybe I like him.” He mumbled. “But I don’t know what to do about it man!”

“I find myself in the same predicament.” Yusuke sighed and Ryuji stiffened up.

“Does this mean…we’re gonna fight over the same dude?” He asked and Yusuke shook his head.

“It falls down to if Akira likes either of us.” He said then looked off to the side. “Although…Ah nevermind.”

“No man, what is it?” Ryuji asked. They paused to board the train and sat down next to each other.

“Well…Our relationship doesn’t have to be strictly monogamous…” Yusuke said slowly. Ryuji frowned at him having no idea what he meant.

“You don’t mean like…cheating do you?” He asked and Yusuke shook his head frantically.

“No no no. I mean…multiple people can date each other.” He clarified. “Polyamory.”

“As in you me an’ Akira?” Ryuji asked and Yusuke nodded. “I…that wouldn’t be right, we both just like him.”

“I like you as well.” Yusuke told him leaning back with a smile.

“I- Yusuke-”

“I wouldn’t want you to return such feelings out of pity or as a compromise so we could be happy.” Yusuke told him. “I just wanted to be selfish and put the option out there.”

“Why would you even like someone like me?” Ryuji asked to which Yusuke cocked his head to the side looking confused. Ryuji slapped a hand over his mouth and jumped up. “W-well this is my stop! Seeya Yusuke!”

“Oh my…” Yusuke raised his eyebrows as he watched Ryuji run out of the train.

 

**Yusuke:** It might be unprompted but…

**Yusuke:** There are a lot of things to like about you

Ryuji stared at the texts and the three dots indicating that Yusuke was typing. It was crazy! How could Yusuke even like him? And saying it so easily too!

Ryuji fell back on his bed with a groan. It had taken him ages to figure out that he liked Akira. He couldn’t even work up the guts to confess. Ann knew, Futaba knew, heck even Sojiro knew! Akira seemed to be oblivious. None of them really knew his orientation either, he put his charm on everyone.

Akira was amazing. He was smart, he was talented, he was charismatic even when he talked so little! He was gorgeous, he was brave, he took shit from no one but was the kindest guy around. His life was changed when he realised his feelings. Every smile Akira gave made flowers bloom, every gentle touch or hug made Ryuji feel warm all over, every time he said his name so happily made Ryuji fall even further in love. He wondered if Yusuke felt the same. His phone went off.

**Yusuke:** You are brash and bold. Your confidence and rowdiness are charming and delightful. The care and loyalty you have towards your friends is beautiful. Your willingness to listen to others and defend those in need is absolutely wonderful. Your dedication to improving yourself both physically and mentally is inspiring. You’re like the sun, bright and warm. You are also like the moon, I look to you in wonder and awe and your beauty knows no bounds.

“Whoa…” Ryuji breathed. Yusuke sent a shorter text.

**Yusuke:** My apologies…that was probably too intense. I did try to make it shorter than it originally was.

Ryuji just stared at the text dumbstruck. Yusuke had a way with words, he had made what he wanted to say shorter. What was the rest of it? What else did Yusuke have to say about liking him?

**Ryuji:** No you’re alright…just wow

**Yusuke:** I think we should at least both get some rest. Sleep well Ryuji.

How was he supposed to sleep after Akira and Yusuke? They would be the death of him.

 

When he got up Ryuji went to see Akira. Yusuke seemed to have the same idea as they both met at the station.

“Oh…hey…” He greeted rubbing the back of his neck. Yusuke smiled softly.

“Hello Ryuji.” He said. They started walking together to LeBlanc in silence. Ryuji looked to Yusuke.

Yusuke was tall and gorgeous. It wasn’t any wonder why girls would approach him often only to be turned away by his eccentric behaviour. Honestly, it was a charm point for Yusuke though. He couldn’t imagine Yusuke without such eccentricity. He could be pretty rude at times in a way Ryuji both appreciated and hated. But his honesty was great. What did Ryuji feel for him though? Could he even consider liking Yusuke? He liked Akira, they both liked Akira.

Polyamory Yusuke had called it. It didn’t sound bad as long as everyone was happy and stuff. But he didn’t want to consider it just to make Yusuke happy if he didn’t like him. Yusuke would be devastated.

They reached the door to LeBlanc and Ryuji held the door open for them. Akira wasn’t downstairs but Sojiro was and gestured upstairs. They gave him a quick greeting before going upstairs.

Akira was face down on his bed groaning as Morgana shoved blankets around to try and get him out of bed. He had just woken up judging from how barely dressed he was. Ryuji both thanked and cursed the gods for Akira’s decision to wear thigh highs.       

“You have visitors! Get up!” Morgana persisted pawing at Akira’s back. He wriggled and rolled around to sit on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes. He looked up blearily at them.

“Wha?” He mumbled confused but stood up and changed his clothes like he wasn’t even embarrassed. He found his glasses and put them on while Yusuke and Ryuji sat down then went to wash his face. He came back up looking a little less tired.

“So…” Ryuji started.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Yusuke finished. Akira squinted at them trying to think.

“You got drunk somehow.” Morgana supplied. “You ended up running into Makoto, Yusuke, and Ryuji and they helped you get home.”

“Oh…” Akira trailed off scratching the side of his head. “I think I remember?”

“You kissed us.” Yusuke said. Akira nodded and then stopped and, oh Ryuji had never seen Akira go that red before. He was shaken.

“W-wh-wa I-…” He spluttered. “Oh my god. Just a- Just a peck right?”

“Oh um…no.” Ryuji said. Akira covered his face with his hands.

“Then you got us onto your bed.” Yusuke said and Akira looked back at them in shock.

“What?!” He exclaimed.

“No man! You didn’t do anything weird! You just said that we were soooo nice.” Ryuji said mimicking Akira’s tone last night. “And so hooooot. Tokyo guys are seriously…” Yusuke joined in and made the amazed sound Akira had and spread their arms out.

“Okay, yep. So who’s Akira? I don’t know him.” Akira said crawling under his bedsheets. Ryuji laughed and pulled them off again.

“Man it’s fine.” He said. “Come on.”

“Nope.” Akira said lying face down again. “I’m not moving again ever. Maybe the ground will swallow me whole.”

“Don’t get so upset just because drunk you did what you wanted to do.” Morgana huffed. Wait what? “Ah…whoops.”

“What you wanted to do?” Yusuke asked. Ryuji saw Akira look up at him with wide eyes before he jumped up screaming and threw a pillow at Morgana who scrambled away.

“Keep it down up there!” Sojiro called up. Akira kept softly screaming and Ryuji could help but snort.

“Dude-”

“Please leave a message after the-”

“I like you.” Yusuke said to him. “I have for a while.

“I…” Akira trailed off. Ryuji felt his heart sink.

“Morgana said drunk you did what you wanted to do.” Yusuke continued. “You made out with me, and Ryuji.”

“I-I…” Akira stammered.

“Does that mean you like both of us?” Yusuke finished. Ryuji’s eyes widened and he looked back at Akira who just stared in shock.

“Is that true?” He asked barely keeping the excitement out of his voice. “You like both of us?”

“…yes.” Akira said softly. “I…I like you both.”

“I like you too!” Ryuji exclaimed grinning. Akira looked up blinking shocked.

“W-wha…you both…?” He asked. Yusuke came over to the bed and Akira sat up.

“Yes.” They said at the same time.

“Do I…have to choose now?” Akira asked. “I know we could all be together but…would you two even want that?”

“I would, I do like Ryuji as well.” Yusuke confessed, Ryuji flushed a little hearing it again.

“And…Ryuji?” Akira looked at him. What did he want?

He liked Akira, so much. Akira liked him, but he also liked Yusuke who also liked Akira but also liked Ryuji. Ryuji had no idea where he stood on how he felt about Yusuke. He was a pretty cool dude, a bit strange but it was charming. He was honest, trustworthy, attractive…but could he date him?

“Do you want more time to think on it?” Yusuke asked. “I proposed the idea to him last night, and confessed as well.”

“You’re proactive.” Akira snorted. “R-”

“I want to think on it.” He said. “Yusuke is a cool dude but I don’t know how I feel about dating him. I want to consider it seriously though yaknow! Like the idea sounds cool and stuff.”

“Oh, I was expecting rejection.” Yusuke said shocked. “I am floored by your consideration again.” Ryuji blushed a little and scratched his cheek.

“Isn’t he great?” Akira praised and Ryuji awkwardly tugged at the collar of his shirt getting embarrassed. “Can we at least hang out together today? Since you’re all over here?”

“Of course!” Ryuji and Yusuke replied eagerly. Akira smiled.


	3. Indulgence Akechi X Akira (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I got the inspiration to write it but there we go.
> 
> Warning: Mentioned implied rape

Pressed up against the wall of a bathroom was not the way Akira imagined his night to go. Not that he was complaining. Akechi’s hand on the back of his throat was making him tingle. The rough bite to his ear made him moan shamelessly.

“How do you want it?” Akechi whispered pulling off his blazer. “Rough? Slow? Fast? Gentle?”

“I-oh…” He moaned instead as gloved hands slipped under his shirt feeling up his chest. “I-I don’t know?”

“You don’t know?” Akechi’s hands stopped and Akira felt himself whine. “Do you…want to do this?”

“Yes. I just…” Akira trailed off. “It’s the first time…willingly.”

“Oh…” Akira was turned around and Akechi pressed a kiss to his lips gently. “If you want to stop just let me know.”

“O-okay…” He felt nervous all of a sudden.

“I’ll be gentle but let me know what you want Akira.” Akechi was practically purring. Akira shivered. Akechi’s touch was gentle but firm. He trailed his fingers up Akira’s chest again and pressed small kisses into the back of his neck.

“Akechi…” Akira breathed. He looked down at the obvious tent in his pants and watched Akechi’s gloved hands trail over his stomach and hips. He shivered again at the sight. Maybe he had a thing for gloves. Today was a day for discovery. “Do we have enough time?”

“Of course we do.” Akechi hummed. “Though perhaps our location was a rushed choice. Would you like to move?”

“No it’s okay.” Akira replied quickly. Akechi stopped for a moment and then lifted him up, who knew he was that strong wow, and sat him on the edge of the metal sink fixing him with a serious look.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “This is going to be your first consensual time. I can get a hotel room.”

“I’ve…always sort of wanted to do it in a bathroom…” Akira confessed looking away. “The sound echoes.” Akechi nodded.

“Let’s go on then?” He asked. Akira nodded. Akechi worked quickly at stripping them both pressing kisses here and there as he exposed more of Akira’s skin. He was about to pull off his shirt and pants when Akira stopped him.

“No, keep them on.” He said. “Loosen the tie, but keep that on. It’s hot.” Akechi smirked and nodded leaning forward and taking his lips.

The kiss was deliciously lewd. Akechi stroked and rolled his tongue around Akira’s mouth practically taking control. Akira reciprocated it weakly as Akechi slipped his hand around to cup his ass. He pulled back unexpectedly leaving a line of spit between their mouths before Akechi licked his lips and pulled off his gloves with his teeth. Akira whined.

“You have some interesting tastes.” The detective commented reaching around his jacket for something. Akira swallowed and licked his lips. Akechi turned around to find what he was looking for and Akira couldn’t resist giving his dick a few strokes.

“Oh…” He breathed and moaned. Akechi turned back around and looked him up and down.

“Starting without me?” He asked his tone light and playful. “Can you put your hands on the basin for me? I’ll take over with that.”

Akira did as asked and heard a cap pop. He looked to see Akechi coating his fingers in a clear substance, lube. Did he always have that in his jacket? Or was it just because Akira had texted him?

“Spread your legs as much as you can.” Akechi instructed and once again Akira followed it. He bit his lip nervously as Akechi positioned a finger to his hole. “If it gets too much or it hurts or anything just tell me alright?”

“O-okay.” Akira nodded.

“Deep breaths.” Akechi whispered and pushed the finger in slowly. Akira wasn’t expecting the cold and yelped, Akechi immediately stopped. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it was just colder than I thought.” Akira replied. “Keep going.” Akechi nodded.

Honestly Akira thought it would hurt a bit more as Akechi moved his finger around. He worked slowly, it was uncomfortable and strange. Then he added another finger and Akira bit his lip while the detective scissored him open. He moaned a little when Akechi spread him open with two fingers and then pushed inwards scraping the inner walls of his ass. Was he looking for something?

“Ake- OH!” He cried out in both pleasure and alarm as the fingers inside him brushed up against something.

“Did that feel nice?” Akechi asked, he looked like he wanted to tease but was also apprehensive.

“Y-yeah…” Akira stammered surprised. What was that? He felt the fingers brush over it again and moaned. Akechi nodded and added another finger jerking his fingers up to rub against that spot inside him. Akira was glad they locked the door and there was no risk of others coming in. He moaned and whimpered in pleasure as Akechi fingered him.

“Does it feel good?” Akechi asked.

“Yeah oh yeah!” Akira moaned and used a hand to reach out towards the detective. “Hold me…please, get closer.” Akechi obliged shifting so he could kiss Akira briefly on the lips then trailed kisses down his neck and torso. Just on Akechi’s fingers alone Akira was a mess. Akechi picked up the pace and Akira cut off sharply with a groan so Akechi stopped. “Huh?”

“What’s wrong?” Akechi asked pressing another kiss to his chest. Akira blinked at him dazed and ground his hips a little trying to chase the pleasure he felt before.

“Oh…nothing, keep going please.” He rasped. Truth be told it hurt a little. Akechi hadn’t reapplied any lube so he was starting to dry up a bit, but he knew it was going to feel good and didn’t want to waste time. “Please keep going Akechi.” Akechi slowly slid his fingers out a little and felt his fingers with his dry thumb.

“It’ll hurt if I keep going.” He pointed out and Akira bit his lip, he tried to grind again but Akechi removed his fingers entirely and he let out a soft whine. “Don’t worry Akira, I’m going to take good care of you.” He coated his fingers in more lube and wasted no time sticking them back in causing the dark haired boy to moan and squirm. He was getting louder by the second but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It just felt so good.

“If you’re too loud someone might try and come in Akira.” Akechi breathed smirking.

“I can’t stop it’s too good!” Akira panted arching his back and shivering when Akechi rubbed his fingers against his inner walls slowly. “F-fuck!”

“Shh.” Akechi cooed nibbling under his jaw.

“Y-you sa-a-aah that but you- oh! There! There!” Akira barely finished his sentence moaning loudly. He tensed up arching his back and tried to grip the basin hard but swapped to digging his nails into his thighs. Akechi held Akira’s hip with his free hand and thrust upwards into his ass. When the orgasm wracked through his body he let out a strangled high pitched cry his eyes rolling and mouth falling open as Akechi fingered him through it.

“S-stop for a se-second…” He gasped, he felt like jelly. Everything was too sensitive. Akechi stopped and gently kissed his sternum removing his fingers.

“Nice?” He asked and Akira nodded taking deep breaths. “Do you want to stop?”

“No, god no. I want more.” Akira sighed. He blinked blearily at Akechi and smiled. “I want you. I want you in me. I don’t think I ever wanted something like that as much as I do now.”

“Then you can have me.” Akechi grinned taking out a condom and undoing his pants. Akira pulled him by his tie gently to make out with him while he rolled the condom onto his dick. “Try and keep your voice down this time though.”

“I can’t promise that.” Akira chuckled. “You’re so good.”

“What if I gagged you?” Akechi suggested and Akira shook his head rapidly.

“N-not today.” He said with a wince and Akechi nodded giving him a small kiss.

“Of course. We’ll go however slow or fast you want.” He said with a soft smile. Akira smiled back. Akechi readjusted their position and pressed the tip of his dick to Akira’s asshole coating it with lube. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Akira replied licking his lips. “Go ahead. Do me how you want.” Akechi nodded and pushed in with a soft groan to match Akira’s sharp gasp.

“Aki-”

“Ohhh that’s nice…” He slurred with a lopsided smile. Akechi thrust in all at once causing Akira to whine and dig his fingers into Akechi’s back slipping slightly on the fabric of his shirt. “Fuck!”

“Like it?” Akechi asked with a kiss under Akira’s ear.

“Y-yeah, move.” Akira breathed. Akechi pulled back slowly and thrust in gentler this time. He started slow and short first enjoying the sound of Akira’s gentle gasps and moans. He kept his tempo watching Akira’s movements.

Akira squirmed around unsure of how he should move with the pleasure he felt. He kept his hands on Akechi’s shoulders arching off the wide mirror then hunching over. He wrapped his legs around Akechi’s waist. Akechi reached forward and kissed under his ear gently nibbling on the skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for their purpose today. Then without warning he sped up startling Akira who choked on a moan.

“A-Akechi!” He cried out wrapping his arms around the back of Akechi’s neck trembling. “So good! So good! Just like that!”

“Shhh.” Akechi chuckled. “You’re so vocal.”

“You feel so good I can’t-mmff!” Akira’s moan was cut off by Akechi kissing him again. He felt Akira clench around him with one of his upwards thrusts and stopped for a second feeling fingernails digging into his skin. He rolled his hips again and Akira’s voice went up higher as he moaned. He smiled and thrust hard and deeply in the same spot.

“Aaaaa-aah!” Akira‘s head fell onto his shoulder teeth biting hard into Akechi’s shoulder for a bit. “Again again again please, more more more!” He lifted his head to moan breathily in his ear. Akechi shivered and kept going grunting as the sound of their skin slapping together filled the bathroom. Akechi paused for a moment to pour some more lube between them, all the while Akira twitched and shivered before leaning back against the mirror eyes glassy. When he looked back at the boy he realised that he had cum, his chest painted in thick white spurts.

“Want to stop?” Akechi asked. Akira shook his head with a dazed smile.

“One more time?” He asked sweetly.

“How flexible are you?” Akechi asked stroking his thighs going back to a gentle pace feeling Akira’s thighs twitch with each thrust.

“P-pretty flexible…” He moaned. “Why?”

“Just curious.” Akechi hummed. He enjoyed each little tremble Akira’s body gave with the thrusts obviously feeling sensitive still. He continued to fuck the other boy who moaned breathily. Then he changed the pace like before and Akira mewled arching his back. His eyes rolled as he moaned begging for more. Which Akechi delivered, thrusting hard into Akira.

“Feel good?” Akechi purred in his ear.

“Y-yes yes!” Akira moaned. Akechi tucked his hands under his thighs and pushed Akira’s legs up and further apart thrusting even deeper into him. “F-FUCK!”

“Good?” He asked again.

“Y-yes yes oh shit oh Goro! Goro!” Akira was drooling slightly coming absolutely undone under Akechi. “I’m gonna- I can’t – It’s too much! I’m-”

“Go on Akira, cum for me.” Akechi moaned. He thrust a few more times before Akira tightened around him orgasming with a shout of his name and hands fisted in his own hair back arching off the surface. Akechi fucked him through it grunting before he spilled into the condom he had on.

They stayed there for a moment panting. When Akechi pulled out Akira let out a tiny moan his legs tensing up. Akechi tied the end of the condom up and threw it in the waste bin while Akira lounged along the sinks.

“That was amazing…” He breathed. “Thank you Akechi.”

“Oh? No more Goro?” Akechi teased with a chuckle watching Akira blush. “You sounded so cute moaning my name like that.”

“Ass.” Akira huffed. Akechi laughed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said grabbing some paper towels. Akira shifted so he was sitting up and held his hand out for the paper towels only to have Akechi hold him by the hip and start cleaning him.

“I can do it myself.” He said.

“Let me.” Akechi replied. Once the initial liquid was gone he grabbed some more paper towels and wet them a bit before wiping Akira down once more.

“Ugh.” Akira groaned. “I want to do it again.”

“You have my number, all you need to do is ask.” Akechi chuckled.

“Mm, I’ll definitely take you up on it.” Akira hummed smiling. When Akechi had finished wiping him down he hopped off the sink counter area and wobbled falling into Akechi. “Should have expected that.”

“Are you alright to get dressed?” The detective asked. Akira nodded steadying himself before he started getting dressed. Once the two of them were dressed they stood in the middle of the bathroom. Akira stepped closer and kissed Akechi again lacing their fingers together.

“I’ll see you another time Akechi.” Akira winked and left the bathroom. Akechi watched him go grinning.


End file.
